


Motion on the Table

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Jacob Frye and his lover decide to welcome the new Templar Grand Master in a unique way





	Motion on the Table

Sneaking into the new Templar Grand Master’s office had been rather easy. Too easy, you thought as you and your lover Jacob Frye climbed in through the window as carefully as you could. After helping you down, you and Jacob split up, searching for any documents that might give you any insight into the Templar’s new leader. All that you knew is that he had been selected from outside of Britain, so any new information would be vital.

As you searched the office, Jacob found himself wandering through the rest of suite, not only to make sure the two of you were alone, but just to see if this new leader had left anything out that could yield any clues. Not finding anything, Jacob started to walk back to the office when something caught his attention, something that could be useful.

After finishing up, you called for Jacob.

“I’m in here!” He replied.

Finding him in the sleeping quarters, you noticed Jacob was staring at something with a devious look.

“Find anything useful?” You asked.

“Maybe not useful information wise, but useful in other ways. For example, that table over there. How much do you think he spent on that?” Jacob asked smirking.

Following Jacob’s gaze, your eyes fell up a rather ornate four legged table. Carved out of a dark wood with the symbol of the Templar Order carved into it, it was obviously a custom piece.

“That? Several thousand at the very least” You said, wondering where Jacob was going with this. “Why?”

“I’d love to bend you over that table. Right now” Jacob purred, turning his gaze to you.

“Right now?” You asked surprised.

“Mmmhmm” Jacob said.

“You do realize he could come back in at any time right?” You said, both intrigued by the idea and wary of it.

“That’s half the fun love. What do you say?” He asked eagerly, pulling you into his arms.

“Hmmm a quickie in the new Grand Master’s Bedroom? That’s one we haven’t knocked off the list yet.” You said, smiling evilly. “Lets”

With that the two of you walked over to the table and began stripping down. No sooner had Jacob removed his belts than he pulled you against him, planting kisses up and down your neck and ran one of his his hands up your shirt and underneath your bra, the other ran down your stomach and quickly undid your belt. As his own hands were occupied, yours reached behind you and between Jacob’s legs, feeling the large bulge there. Concentrating as hard as you could, you opened up Jacob’s trousers and reaching in, you pulled out his cock and began stroking it, making Jacob swear.

At that, Jacob finished opening your pants and slid them down. The both of you still partially dressed, Jacob pushed you down on the table. He then took his cock and after teasing you a moment or two with the tip of it, slid it inside and began fucking you rather quickly. Gripping your hips as he did so, Jacob quickly became lost in it all and forgetting where you two were, his moans quickly became louder and louder, making you more wet than before.

As much as you enjoyed the feel of Jacob being rough with you, the edge of the table was beginning to hurt you a bit. Not wanting to stop but wanting a solution, you opened your eyes and quickly examined the table. Realizing it would be strong enough for something rather large and heavy and would also be perfect for a bit of other fun, you raised yourself up a bit and began stripping off your remaining bits of clothing.

Jacob quickly took notice and began removing the rest of his. Once you finished, you broke away from him and climbed on top of the table proper.

“Grab your phone love. We’re going to need it” You said with a devious smile.

“Why?” Jacob asked, smirking.

“Because I want to remember the time we desecrated a Grand Master’s table” You said, licking your lips.

After doing so, Jacob quickly joined you. Pushing him down over the Templar symbol, you mounted him and began rocking back and forth quickly, wanting to keep the same rhythm as before. Loving not just the sight of you naked on top of him, but the idea that the two of you were fucking on something belonging to a high ranking Templar, Jacob unlocked his phone and took a few pictures. After he took a few, you took the phone from him and snapped a few for yourself.

Feeling himself starting to cum, Jacob wanted one more turn up top. Swiftly, he sat up and as he guided you onto your back, he tried to be as gentle as he could. Wrapping both legs around him, he slid his arms under you, and slid himself back inside, bringing you in for a very passionate kiss is he did so. Holding tightly to him, the both of you surrendered and with moments, you came together, screaming loudly as you both clawed each other.

Resting his forehead against yours, the two of you remained silent for a few moments in order to catch your breath. Kissing him again several times, you said “We should probably get out of here.”

Not wanting to get up at all but knowing you were right, Jacob replied breathlessly, “Good idea.”

Getting off of the table, the two of you set about getting dressed and your gear back on as quickly and quietly as you could.

As the two of you climbed back out of the window, going back the way you came, you climbed back down the side and jumped the fence. Turning back to look, you noticed that the new Grand Master’s car had pulled up signaling his return.

Once as safe distance away, back at one of the local pubs, the two of you decided to grab a round of ale. Going through the pictures on his phone, Jacob asked “Did you find anything good?”

“Just a bit of background, a copy of his CV and a few bills addressed to him, one being a phone bill. Not much over all.” You replied.

“A phone bill you say?” Jacob asked smiling, an evil idea forming.

As the new Grand Master entered his home, he went upstairs to his office. Looking around, it all looked the same but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was different.

Walking into his sleeping quarters, he looked around and saw that his table somehow wasn’t quiet how he left it. At that moment, he heard his phone beep, signaling he had a text message.

Opening the message, the Grand Master got an eyeful. An eyeful of one known Assassin, Jacob Frye naked on his table accompanied by a woman and the words.

“Welcome to London.”


End file.
